1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to an internet phone system; more particularly, the present invention relates to an internet phone system can reduce electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice over IP (VoIP) is a network technology which allows a user to talk to other people via the internet. VoIP telecommunication is very convenient and allows the user to talk to other people in foreign areas with low or no cost. Therefore, VoIP telecommunication is welcomed by users, and products employing VoIP technology are also provided by some manufacturers. As shown in FIG. 1, an internet phone 500, an expansion module 600, and a wire 700 are devices employing VoIP technology. The internet phone 500 can execute digital processing of an audio signals. After the digital processing, the audio signals can be transferred to another user via the internet. The internet phone 500 can be connected to the wire 700 to transfer a signals to another device. The expansion module 600 has a monitor which can display information of an interlocutor (such as the name, the telephone, etc.). The expansion module 600 can be connected the internet phone 500 by the wire 700 and receive a signal transferred from the internet phone 500. Whereby, when a user uses the internet phone 500 to talk to at least one interlocutor, the internet phone 500 will transfer signals to the expansion module 600 via the wire 700, and the monitor of the expansion module 600 will display the information of the at least one interlocutor.
The internet phone 500 and the expansion module 600 both include the RJ45 ports for connecting the wire 700. However, the impedance conversion is existed between the RJ45 ports and the circuits of the board such that strong electromagnetic interference (EMI) in signals may be generated. In addition, the wire 700 exposed to the outside is easily removed from the internet phone 500 or the expansion module 600 the by external force. Therefore, this wire connection is unstable, and a certain space is occupied by the exposed wire 700.